


Addict

by innie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the falling sheet reveals.<br/>(Spoilers for 2x01)<br/>221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

It had been months since they'd seen Mycroft, and John had forgotten how quickly the sharpness between him and Sherlock could escalate, but nothing in all of the previous encounters (Mycroft doing his level best to remain suave and worthy of the office he refused to admit he occupied) prepared him for the real anger that the two of them threw at each other, as if they were regretting only that they didn't have vials of vitriol handy.

Mycroft planted one shining shoe on the hem of Sherlock's theatrically pristine, classically draped sheet, leaving his brother naked before the man from Buckingham Palace, and John felt as cold as if he'd been the one exposed. Sherlock's rage was evident from the way he spit out the following words, but John could hear no other emotion creating an undertone in his voice. There was no shame, no humility to Sherlock at that moment. It was all fury.

And that made John wonder how Mycroft could have done it. He himself could never have betrayed Harry like that, but Mycroft had made it the work of a moment, a product of pique, to put a mother-naked Sherlock on display, every pinprick that dotted the thin, ruined skin of his left inner elbow standing out in sharp relief, because Mycroft had stripped him bare.


End file.
